Story Healing
by KKeeper808
Summary: A trip to the Bannered Mare reveals many things to the Circle: Farkas can hurt Ysolda's feelings without really trying, Aela hates Mikael with a passion, and Cry learns it's okay to have help from someone else every now and again. Not really any bad language, but I'm going K to be safe.


**Like I promised, here's the one-shot I wrote for Cry and Vilky Voo! **

**And yes, I did just call him Vilky Voo.**

**HATE ON ME IF YOU WILL, BUT I THINK IT'S AN ADORABLE NICKNAME, AND I WILL USE IT.**

**DAMMIT.**

**Here ya go.**

* * *

"I hate it when he sings. So much," Cry comments, jerking her chin in Mikael's direction. "If we ever want to come here and enjoy our mead, we might have to do it when he's not here."

Aela nods, and then rolls her eyes. "Plus, it doesn't help when he keeps looking at me like that. Makes me want to slap the lovesick right off his face."

"Come on you two; he's not that bad," Farkas says in the bard's defense. The two females give him a look, and he shrugs.

Vilkas didn't seem to have an opinion on the bard's singing, and he waves his hand for the barmaid to come over to their table in the back corner of the main room of the Bannered Mare. She does, and the Companions each ordered a tankard of mead. As soon as she walks away, Vilkas turns to Cry and says, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Cry sighs and adjusts herself in her chair, flinching as a pain goes through her recently broken rib, but smiles all the same. "Vilkas, I already told you I'm okay. Danica did a wonderful job with her healing."

He shakes his head and looks down at the table, running a finger over a scar in the wood. "I know. I just don't want you straining yourself if it still hurts."

"It doesn't. I'm fine," Cry insists, stopping his hand and sliding her fingers through his. Finally, Vilkas smiles back.

"Alright, I believe you."

"This is why I don't ever want to be in a relationship. Always worrying about them… Blech!" Farkas exclaims, sticking out his tongue. A gasps sounds nearby, and the four turn to see Ysolda standing a few feet away, looking at Farkas in shock. With a humph, she walks off, the door to the Mare slamming behind her. All of the warriors turn to look at one another, and then burst out laughing. Aela pounds Farkas on the back.

"Guess you don't have to worry about her anymore, ah?"

He nods, tears coming from his eyes. "Aye. And you know that sad part?"

Ignoring the pain in her chest, Cry looks at him. "What?"

"I don't feel bad!" he replies, which makes them all laugh ever harder. Wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, Cry leans her head on Vilkas' shoulder. He rests his own head against hers, and Farkas makes kissy sounds at them.

Ignoring him, Cry says, "So, what are we planning for tomorrow?"

"Well, someone has us lined up to clear out a bandit hide out near their home in the Rift," Aela says, looking down at the mead in her mug, and wrinkling her nose at it. "This isn't quality Nord mead at all! I want another glass!" she demands, calling to the barmaid.

"Ugh, I don't want to travel all the way to the Rift. It's three days at least, and then we have to kill all the bandits, and then we have to walk home!" Farkas grumbles angrily.

"Maybe we should give that to a few of the whelps," Vilkas suggests.

"That's smart. Let's send Athis and Torvar; the two still want to prove themselves," Cry says, which earns a nod from two of the three. The third was glaring at a blonde bard, who was puckering his lips at her.

"Ooh, I'm gonna kill him. Be right back," Aela says, standing up and starting to walk towards Mikael. The three remaining Companions watch until she gets to him, and then return their attentions to their mead, knowing what was going to happen. Their guesses were confirmed when they heard a loud slap, and then Mikael's yelp of pain. Aela returns a minute later her new tankard in hand. "Now, what were we talking about?"

Cry shakes her head and finishes her tankard with a large swallow. "Forget about it. Anyone want to come back to Jorrvaskr with me?"

Vilkas downs his mead and stands immediately, holding out his hand to help her up. Cry takes it gratefully and pulls herself upwards, gasping when a sharp sting rushes through her chest. "Are you okay?" Vilkas asks, catching her before she can fall over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a pinch every now and then. I told you not to worry," Cry replies, brushing him off and heading towards the door with a gait. Vilkas says goodbye to the other Companions before rushing after his wife, who by now had already made it out into the abandoned street and was hurrying towards the Cloud District.

"C!" he calls. She ignores him and tries to pick up her pace, but the male easily catches up to her, grabbing her arms gently.

"Will you leave me alone please? You're making me feel like a child!" she exclaims.

"I'm helping you, you stubborn mule! And right now, you're as fragile as a child. We don't need you breaking again," he responds gruffly.

Cry huffs angrily, but allows him to keep his hands on her shoulders as they walk to Jorrvaskr, and then letting him open the heavy door instead of trying to do it herself. Not complaining when Vilkas replaces his hands, they head down towards the Living Quarters, and then to the far room. "I still hate sleeping in there. That's Kodlak's room," she mumbles.

"It used to be. He passed it on to you; you might as well make use of it," Vilkas says. Sighing, Cry sits down on the edge of the bed as he shuts the doors to the room and then joins her.

"I guess you're right. Gods, I'm exhausted," she groans.

"I feel you. I haven't slept much since we got back from Riverwood," Vilkas agrees, and Cry grimaces at the memory of the giant slamming his club into her side. Her husband must have felt this, because he gently reaches around to hug her, putting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's alright." She pulls away from his embrace and leans back against the pillows, blinking at him. "I was lying before, you know."

Vilkas raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head. "I can't say I'm surprised. You don't like showing when you're injured."

"I feel weak!" Cry says hotly, and then lowers her voice when a pain goes through her ribs. "I just wish I hadn't tried to take on that giant by myself."

"Yes, that wasn't a very smart move. But it happened, and that's that. I'll take you to the Temple of Kynareth tomorrow, but right now, I think you need some sleep," Vilkas suggests, and Cry nods, pulling herself up so that she can remove her clothing. Vilkas moves around the bed to help her, and then slides the covers over her before passing a healing potion to her. "Here, drink this. It'll help you sleep."

She nods gratefully, and Vilkas dips his head, watching her open the bottle and then take the potion before blowing out the candle near the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll come in later, after you've fallen asleep, okay?"

"No! Don't leave me," Cry whimpers, and Vilkas sighs, removing his armor and putting it on the table at the end of the bed before sliding beneath the covers beside her. Cry cuddles up to his side after giving him a kiss, putting her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"V-Vilkas?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

He sighs and adjusts himself so that his arm is wrapped around her. "Sure. What about?"

"I don't know. Make it up."

"Okay. Uhm…" he pauses to think for a moment, and then says, "Alright. Once, there was a man. And this man's name was…"

"Farkas?" Cry suggests.

"Sure, his name was Farkas. And Farkas decided one day that he was going to try to fight a giant all by himself."

"Vilkas…"

"His brother tried to warn him that it was a bad idea, but Farkas refused to listen. So he traveled all day and all night to the giant's camp, where he spotted the ugly thing sitting beside a giant fire."

"Vilky Voo…"

"Deciding that he would try to sneak up on the giant, Farkas crept forward. Unbeknown to him, the giant could hear everything Farkas was doing, and knew immediately where the man was. With one swift stand up and swing, the giant had sent Farkas flying. When Farkas returned to his home the next day with sharp pain in his side, his brother said, "I told you so," and Farkas never doubted his judgment again," Vilkas concludes.

"I hate you sometimes," Cry grumbles.

Vilkas smiles. "And then you don't because I'm here with you."

"Yeah, that's all you having going for you right about now," Cry says.

"What about my nurturing skills?"

She reaches up to give him another kiss. "I suppose that's something too."

* * *

**And that's that! Good!**

**Anyway, thanks to y'all for the support on the ZirisXBrynjolf FanFiction. I think it was probably the best Fic I've written out of the... what... nine or so I've done? Yeah, I think that's about right.**

**It means a lot that you guys like my writing, cause I really want to be a writer when I get older, and so it's nice to have some support from you guys. **

**Thanks.**

**I'm outtie five thousand.**

**(If ya wanna know who the Skyrim meme was made by, Robin1996ify posted a review on chapter one of my story, so you can go look there. Keh, I'm gone now. Bye)**


End file.
